


吴家的那只狐狸精2

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	吴家的那只狐狸精2

阿易起了一个大早，身边人还睡。也只有这时候自己的恩人和丈夫才会露出孩子气的一面。

他披了件外衫，坐在梳妆台前。阿易看着镜子里的自己，皮肤光滑，嘴唇嫣红，昨晚拆下来的丸子头还没盘上，半长发全部披散着，正好遮住了脖子上的一个小吻痕。

阿易摸着梳妆台上摆着的胭脂水粉，一个也用不上。他想把那些个红啊绿啊的罐扫到地上去，刚伸出手，又想起自己床上还睡着一个，惺惺作罢。从奁子里拿了根黑色发绳，盘起了他的小丸子头。

少年也想不起来为什么自己这么喜欢这个发型了，也许是谁的一句话，阿易记不太清，却隐约想得起那时被夸奖的高兴和满足。

自此之后就养成了习惯。

阿易盘好了头发，继续坐在镜子前发呆。屋外头几个丫头还在絮絮叨叨地攀比着，谁家主子今天扮了什么模样，脸上头上的金银有多少。

阿易嗤笑一声。

“八姨太风头还在，新来的那个也就得意一时。”姑娘声音尖细，听的阿易恶心。

阿易支开了窗子，那丫头背影看着婀娜，瞧不见正脸，字里行间全是八姨太，大概是八姨太的陪嫁丫头。

少年觉得无趣，又把窗子放下了。

还没坐回到梳妆台，就被人从后面抱住。阿易惊了一下，也没回头，顺了顺头发，“醒了？”

声音暖软，春风拂面，吴刈之睡得东倒西歪地刚醒，他这么一嗓子，吴刈之差点跪到地上去。

“不是说好了今天……”吴刈之蹭着他，显得委屈极了。

阿易捏了捏环在他腰上的手，“那也不能现在啊，你不是说今天秦副官早上找你有事吗？”

吴刈之没话说，只能拿头蹭着阿易的颈窝，越来越使劲，像是要从阿易身上蹭下一层皮来似的。

“你先去把事情忙完，我去跟教房嬷嬷说一声，也好准备点东西……”

少年面泛桃花，羞羞怯怯，扭身去给吴刈之拿衣服，却让吴刈之爱得更加放不开手。

“别闹了，快去快回嘛。”

阿易手脚利落，军装也简单，三下五除二就套好了。他亲亲了吴刈之的下巴，“心急吃不了热豆腐。”

狐狸精笑的倾国倾城。

吴刈之才发现自己竟然可以这么有效率，摒弃了平日里有的没的闲话壳子，这会不到半日就开完了。吴刈之招呼了几个副官和手下，就匆匆忙忙地往后院走。

路上，八姨太拦了一下，吴刈之没理她。

吴刈之慌里慌张地去了阿易的院子，生怕阿易跑了一般。丫头，婆子都很识相，引了路就退下了。

他打开门，隔着纱帐，模糊看见一个影子跪坐在床上。吴刈之撩开帐子，差点喷出鼻血。

少年除了一袭红纱外，再无遮蔽。窗帘还遮着，屋里晦暗无光，阿易雪白的肌肤在红纱的掩映下更加动人，少年也不说话，只柔柔地看了他一眼。吴刈之觉得那一眼简直了包含了他的一生，屈服于面前少年的卑微的一生。

他扑上去咬住阿易的嘴巴，少年笑着打他，“你咬疼我了！”

吴刈之也不辩解，只是凑上去急切地亲吻他，像个初尝情色的毛头小子。没几个来回，阿易的嘴巴变得鲜红，颜色比彩蝶轩里卖的嘴唇膏子还好看。

吴刈之想脱了阿易的红纱，被阿易拦住。少年还是带着温柔的笑容，他用手盖着吴刈之的手，引着吴刈之在他身上游走。吴刈之的眼睛烧的通红，阿易在带着他的手游走在胸口时，吴刈之没忍住，狠狠揪了一把少年的乳珠。

“啊！”阿易痛呼，似乎对他的突袭很不满意。

吴刈之趁此机会，又捏了另一个乳珠。少年红艳艳的乳头翘在略微带着凉意的空气中，少年娇滴滴的声音是最好的催情剂。

少年被一股大力压在床上，被迫翘起屁股，以一种极度羞耻的姿势趴在床上。吴刈之伸手就要往那粉色的销魂窟里钻，“呜呜…别…”少年看他急红了眼，又想起嬷嬷的警告，忽然又怕了起来。

吴刈之堪堪收了手，想看看这小狐狸精还有什么花招没使出来。

阿易从枕头底下摸出个小瓷皿，揭了盖，挖了一块牛奶白的膏体，塞到吴刈之手里。

“这是给我用的，”少年还是保持着趴在吴刈之腿上的姿势，“别忘了，嬷嬷说了，调教归调教，不许进来，不能坏了规矩。”

吴刈之这才想起来昨天晚上，小狐狸精笑之前的那句话。

吴刈之在心里啐了一口，谁想的破规矩，老子明天就废了他。阿易没有管吴刈之早把那立规矩的人千刀万剐的心理活动，他把那块膏体在吴刈之手指尖儿上晕开，拉着他的手就往臀缝里塞。

阿易也从来没有自己弄过，根本找不到门路，试了两次，就嫌背着身子手累，松开了吴刈之的手。

那手就像灵活的蛇，刚一松开，就直溜溜地钻进紧闭的肉花里。少年早已情动，花蕊早就润润的了，吴刈之就着膏体很顺利地伸进一根手指。

“嗯……”阿易伸长了脖子，发出了奶猫舒服的嘟囔声。

手指很长，直接就能戳到少年浅处的敏感点。阿易撩开红纱，露出雪白的大腿，努力地张开双腿，好让吴刈之动作快点。

在吴刈之眼里不亚于求欢的姿态，更让他硬的发疼，他匆忙又伸了两根手指进去，肉花后面藏着细腻柔软的花管，随着入侵者的动作细细密密地缠绕住，像是讨好似的吸附着吴刈之的手指。

阿易抗拒的动作不大，膏体的润滑作用还是很好的，少年没太感觉疼，反而因为吴刈之粗鲁的动作带来了丝丝情欲。他掰着自己的肉屁股，像只发情的母猫，摇着尾巴乞求身上人的怜惜。

“啊…嗯…戳到了…再深点…”

阿易的脚背紧绷成弓形，藏在散落的红纱里，像贝壳一样的光泽，耀得吴刈之眼睛生疼。他抓了少年的脚，放在唇边狠狠吻下去，亲的不够，他还咬了一口，气的少年去打他，反而把吴刈之的手指坐的更深了。

“嗯…啊…啊啊…唔…”

少年是个名器，适应得很好，可以说是天赋异禀。吴刈之看他爽的已经不知今夕何夕了，索性放出笼中猛兽，想和自家的小姨太太圆了周公之礼，没想到阿易却躲开了。

少年似乎被什么吓到了，圆溜溜的眼睛不出一秒就蓄满了眼泪。吴刈之吓了一跳，抱着阿易安抚，少年裹着红纱的细腻肌肤摸起来别有一番风味，让吴刈之舍不得放手。

“嬷嬷说了不许的…呜呜…不许进来…”阿易哭的伤心，吴刈之硬的痛苦。

“赶明儿我去跟教房嬷嬷说，还不行吗？”吴刈之又把手伸进阿易的温柔乡里去，翻着花样，千般手段，折磨得阿易香汗淋漓，哭都哭不及。

“嗯…呜呜…啊…不要…呜呜…哈啊…我要被卖到暗窑里去了…呜呜呜…”少年着实伤心，吴刈之也舍不得，捧在手心里的宝贝哭的脸都花了，嘴里还念叨着自己要被卖到窑子里去，吴刈之还是停了手。

阿易蒙着枕头，哭了一会儿，渐渐也安静下来了。他偷偷瞄了一眼吴刈之下身，形状可怖的东西还傲气十足地站在那儿，阿易见吴刈之也没有生气，又慢慢爬回去，伏在他腿上。

“你疼疼我，先别急着圆房，让我学会伺候你，再论别的。”阿易送上双唇，吴刈之本就没生气，见小妖精服软求人，心头暖呼呼的，只想着怎么疼他。双唇上就像涂了胶水，吴刈之发现自己怎么也离不开。

阿易笑着推开他，说：“等着。”回身又往床里爬，那肉乎乎的屁股在正后方看，竟把腰线全部挡住了。

少年不知从哪里摸出来个玉棒，大小形状都与平常男子的阳具一般，刻得栩栩如生，连经脉都雕画上去了。只不过吴刈之的更大些，所以他自己看着还觉得小了些。

阿易把那东西递给吴刈之，自己转身趴好，翘起屁股往吴刈之面前蹭了两下。

“进来吧。”

小狐狸精媚眼如丝，舌吐莲花，诱惑着吴刈之一步步走进他的圈套。

吴刈之拿着那玉棒，一鼓作气，冲破了阿易的所有防线。

“啊～”少年发出娇媚的呻吟，蛇一样扭动，也不知道是受不住这么突然的袭击，还是想把身后的玉棒吞的更深。

吴刈之有种掌握全局的感觉，身下这个小妖精仗着漂亮和宠爱作威作福，反而现在吴刈之才觉得自己终于有了翻身在上的样子。

他拿着玉棒在阿易身子里搅动，小妖精受不住地呻吟，吴刈之控制着玉棒往少年里花心上撞，丝毫不留情面地翻搅研磨，阿易崩溃似的哭喊极大取悦了吴刈之的征服欲。

“啊…啊啊啊…好深…好大…”阿易摇着头，发丝黏在他雪白的脖子上，黑白交替，情色至极。

“这还算大？咱俩要是真圆房，那还不得撑坏你？”吴刈之手上速度不减，更是想出了更多的花样欺负阿易。

总是天赋异禀，初尝情事的阿易哪里敌得过万花丛中过的吴大帅。阿易只觉得吴刈之似乎有种魔力，把自己身上从上到下都变成了敏感点，他恨不得被吴刈之一碰，就高潮迭起。

“啊啊啊…嗯…”阿易在这次调教中把自己输了个干净。白色爱液喷在红纱上，纵是阿易在床上也有浪的时候，却也是被这场面羞的睁不开眼。

吴刈之把裤中猛兽放在阿易手上，沉甸甸的，压的阿易手疼。

“现在该学学别的了。”

阿易坐起来，也不管被弄脏的衣服，细细端详了吴刈之那东西好半天，比起阿易拿来的玉棒大了一倍，分量也沉得多。

“好大啊……”少年天真的面庞不带丝毫淫靡之意，反倒教吴刈之更觉色情泛滥，阿易是不谙世事的小妖精，现在正要学着吸人精气，遇上些厉害的，开口夸赞也是真心到了极点的。

“摸摸它。”阿易听了吴刈之的话，葱白似的手指绕着丑陋的庞然大物打转，不紧不慢地搓动。吴刈之屏住一口气，不至于让自己太激动，阿易比起伺候来，更像是在玩一样，这碰碰，那捏捏。

阿易像是找到了好玩具，一直将吴刈之的蘑菇头拨开又拢住，脸上满溢着开心的笑。可苦了吴刈之，有哪几个男人能忍住自己心上人这么玩？

吴刈之咬咬牙，拿开阿易的手。在阿易不解的眼神中，捏开阿易的嘴巴，把自己的东西塞了进去。

“呜呜…嗯…唔…”小妖精不太满意自己玩具的味道，但看着吴刈之爽到极致而微微扭曲的脸也就作罢，没有吐出去。

阿易像含糖一样含着，偶尔吞几下口水，带动喉咙取悦了吴刈之。剩下的阿易也不会了，嬷嬷还没教导这些。阿易这算是提前预习了，少年叼着阳具，也不知道下步该怎么办，索性瞪着无辜的大眼睛看吴刈之。

吴刈之觉得自己快被阿易看射了，他别开眼，用脚去搓阿易刚才释放的小东西，转移开阿易的注意力。

小处男哪受的了这种，刚软下来的小家伙上还挂着点点白液，屁股里的玉棒还没有取出来。阿易没过多久，就又摇着屁股，被吴刈之踩到了极乐。

登上极乐之前，阿易又狠吸了一口吴刈之的活儿。吴刈之也直接喷在了阿易的嘴巴里。

少年呛得不轻，把嘴里的东西全咳出来，吴刈之一边拍着阿易的背，一边可惜道：“够咱家九姨太生好几个孩子了。”

被阿易白了一眼。

这次的调教在阿易喊累中结束了，可吴刈之却还没打算放过少年。他从身后拿出了个好玩意儿。

这是吴刈之管教房嬷嬷要的，单是调教，不知道阿易要赖皮赖到什么时候，吴刈之拿着这个，教房嬷嬷说平日里带着，不出几日，就能调教的服服帖帖。

那是一串银球连着，由小到大排列，上边还系着红绳，便于系在腰上。

吴刈之掰开阿易的两团雪白，隐匿其中的花还没完全闭合。吴刈之拿出玉棒，由小到大把银球全塞进去，撑的少年连连求饶，塞完之后，又用红绳系在阿易的腰上，在他够不到的地方打了土匪结。

“可不许掉，我下午未时回来检查。”吴刈之收拾了一下，吻别了阿易，去了司令部。

身后撑着不舒服，但阿易也管不了这么多了，他刚才泄了两次，累得连手指都不愿再抬，顺着吴刈之亲了一下，转头就趴在软床上睡觉了。

这一觉睡的饱，直接睡到了下午快未时。阿易在丫头的搀扶下下了床，稍微梳洗整理了一下，坐在桌边等着吴刈之来找他。

院子里又喧嚷起来了，阿易睡的幸福，便好奇了起来，小丫头告诉阿易，“最近几天大帅总在咱们院子里歇下，八姨太十分不满，最近总来院子里闹，被大帅派的男仆拦着。只不过前几天小主人心情不佳，没在意罢了。”

阿易听着丫头诉说，歪歪头，问道：“八姨太是什么样？”

“美是美，听说是武家女，没什么头脑，小主人来之前是最小的姨太太，属她最得宠。”

少年笑了笑，带着中雌雄莫辨的美感，把丫头看得一愣。

“你扶我出去走走，去院子里逛逛。”

“可她还在闹，要不我们过会儿再出去？”

阿易主看了看时辰，摇了摇头，忍着身体里珠子的摩擦，站起身，“现在就去。”

阿易出去时，正好碰见了与男仆纠缠不清的八姨太，带着股子泼辣劲儿，是武家女。

八姨太看见阿易，顿时气不打就处来，打了仆人阻拦的手，就冲进院子里。

“你就是那个小狐狸精啊？”

阿易好像没看见她一样，还是慢慢往院子里走。八姨太自阿易来之前没受过被人无视的委屈，前几个姨太太都得仗着她受宠让她三分，这小狐狸精来之后，不但大帅见不着影儿，连个院子她都进不得。

女人更加生气，“别以为有几分姿色就能得意多久，你能给吴家留后吗？母鸡不下蛋都得被扔出去，更何况公的。”

阿易没看她，但是低头笑了笑。倒是身边的小丫头看不过去了，挡在阿易身前辩驳几句，“长得有姿色没什么了不起，不下蛋的母鸡多的是，扔哪个得大帅说了算。”

初生牛犊不怕虎，丫头才十几岁，比阿易大不了一两年，把阿易当自己弟弟疼，自然看不惯母老虎欺负自家孩子。

八姨太这才惊觉把自己也骂了进去，恼羞成怒，扬起巴掌要打人，阿易拦了一下她，反被八姨太太一把推开。那一掌算不得多大劲儿，只不过阿易后退几步，身体里的珠子径直碰撞，震得阿易腿软跌倒。坐在地上的一瞬间，两颗珠子狠狠夹了一下花道里的敏感点，阿易咬着嘴唇几乎要潮吹。

丫头不知道，还以为阿易被伤着了，也不管愣在原地的女人，大声喊起来，“打人了！八姨太太打人了！”

“你放屁！我才没有！”八姨太不肯认输，又要举起巴掌，却被一股大力制止，扭头一看，是面色铁青的吴刈之。

“滚出去。”

三个字说的清清楚楚，八姨太吓得定在了原地，直到仆人搀着她拖走，她才反应过来，那个曾经疼她爱她的男人竟然目露凶光地呵斥她滚。

小狐狸精！

八姨太觉得自己被这小狐狸精打劫了，好似满屋财宝都被那个少年洗劫一空似的。她哭的头上的簪子都快要掉下来了。

吴刈之吓得够呛，他正满心欢喜地从司令部赶回院子里，却看见阿易跌坐在地上，咬着惨白的唇，几乎要昏死过去的模样，身旁还站着那个没脑子的女人，似是要打。

吴刈之一摸腰间，没带鞭子。他三步并作两步，拦住了那疯婆子，让人把她赶出去。马上抱了阿易回房，少年身上几乎湿透，神志也不甚清楚，只是抱着自己的手，小小声地嘟囔着什么，吴刈之听不清，却是满怀柔情地看着阿易。

在请来的大夫看过少年无事后，吴刈之觉得自己要给这个家里立些规矩了。

他转身离开院子，压根也没看到阿易脸上妖冶的笑容。


End file.
